


Some Like It Fluffy

by nerdlife4eva



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Phichimetti Zine, Social Media Expert Phichit Chulanont, Zine, dumbasses to boyfriends, hamsters as matchmakers, some sexual humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Chris is moving into his new apartment and looking forward to starting his new life.Before he can even finish moving the last of his boxes, he has a run in with his incredibly cute neighbor and his tiny furball of a pet.When Phichit's hamsters seem determined to continue to invade Chris's privacy, he is not sure whether to call them menaces or reward them for being the ultimate matchmakers.A fluffy Phichimetti fic created for thePhichimetti Zinewith my partner in fluffmagical-mistralwho glorious art can be foundhere!!!
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Some Like It Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> It was an honor to be an invited writer for this Zine! Please check out the Zine blog, as there will be leftovers for sale soon. 
> 
> A huge thank you to Diamond for dreaming up this zine! I know this was your baby and I'm very proud of you for chasing this dream! If you want to check out D's writing, you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters)!!

“Stop! Don’t move a muscle!”

Freezing with one leg bent in the air, Chris could feel the delicate balance of the stacked boxes in his arms toying with the possibility of slipping. “Uh… I…” he tried to respond, yelping instead of completing his thought when a hand wrapped around his ankle.

Desperately, he attempted to steady himself, losing the battle against gravity and falling sideways while his boxes tumbled wildly in several directions. Thankful that he had merely been carrying cargo of pillows and sheets, Chris still huffed a noise of frustration as he glared up as his assailant.

A hand appeared in front of his face, close enough to make Chris go cross-eyed as he looked at it. Slowly, he followed the line of the outstretched arm to discover a very cheerful, very handsome face peering back at him.

“Sorry I dumped you on your ass!” The smiling man snagged Chris’s reluctant hand and yanked him to his feet.

_That kind of strength shouldn’t exist in such a petite body_ , Chris thought, trying to talk his libido off the edge of its horny cliff when the stranger stepped closer. Taking a step back, Chris tripped over his boxes, barely righting himself before another hand was shoved in front of his face.

This time, it was holding something that looked like a living ball of fluff.

“I’m Phichit, this is Chewbacca. You almost squished him with your giant feet.” Smiling, Phichit pulled the hamster back and nuzzled him with his nose. “Moving in?”

The conversational whiplash made Chris pause. “Uh... yes. Just there.” Waving a hand at his new front door, Chris’s eyes trailed to the door across the hall which stood open. “I’m Chris, by the way.” Holding out his hand, Chris again balked at the strength in Phichit’s grip.

“Welcome home, neighbor! Sometimes my furbabies escape because they like to go on adventures. If they ever pop in to say hello, just bring them on back. Nice to meet you!” Bouncing on his toes, Phichit disappeared into the open apartment, the door clicking quietly behind him.

Flabbergasted and a little alarmed by the chance of having tiny unexpected house guests, Chris picked up his boxes and loaded them into his apartment.

Only after he set them down in his own hallway did his mind process the fact that the hot neighbor guy had definitely been wearing a t-shirt that said “#1 Hamster Dad.”

Across the hall, on the other side of his own doorway, Phichit was rapidly texting his best friend about his sexy new neighbor and choking down his panic when Yuuri responded, “don’t let your demon fluffs chase this one away!”

After three days and no sign of any random fluffy visitors, Chris began to think that Phichit had merely been joking about the possibility. They were friendly when they passed in the hallway, a brief wave or even some small talk if they shared an elevator ride. Phichit was always sweet and his smile was so strikingly gorgeous Chris found himself wondering how such a perfectly lovely person could even be real. Hamster jokes aside, Chris found his little snippets of interaction with Phichit to be the most uplifting moments in his days.

In hindsight, his mistake had been letting his guard down.

Rolling over on his fourth morning in his new apartment, Chris stretched his arms above his head, blinking his way to consciousness. Movement under his sheet caught his attention, making Chris instantly tense up as he cautiously lifted the edge tucked over his chest.

A furry face greeted him, far too small to be his cat and far too round to be an ordinary mouse. Scrambling backwards on the bed, Chris smacked his head on his bed frame while the furry body continued to climb towards his face, leaving teeny nail marks on his bare chest.

“Phichit!” Chris yelled, cupping his hands around the hamster and flinging himself out of bed. Both of his hands occupied, Chris gave up on the idea of clothing and stormed toward his front door. A skillful bend of his leg brought his toes into position to twist the door knob. Letting his door hang open, Chris stumbled over the rough carpet of the hallway to kick at the bottom of Phichit’s door.

When his startled ( _yet so beautiful_ ) neighbor answered, Chris shoved the hamster into his chest. “In my bed,” he gasped eloquently, flopping onto the doorframe as if he had run ten miles instead of crossing ten feet of space in his underwear.

_Underwear._

Realization hitting too late, Chris watched Phichit’s eyes drop to his skimpy boxers. Knowing when he turned around the words “Love God” would be on display in their full red sparkly glory, Chris internally prayed for some sort of instant death. A heart attack, maybe a lightning bolt, really anything would do.

Eying Chris’s bare chest, Phichit tried to keep his mind from straying beyond the point of no return. “I’m sorry if Goose scared you. He is very friendly… probably just wanted to cuddle.” Without thinking, Phichit reached forward to touch the little red marks scattered over Chris’s perfectly toned body. On the list of bad ideas, it was certainly in Phichit’s top ten as his mind completely shut down at the contact of his fingertips to Chris’s wonderfully soft skin.

Chris watched Phichit’s hand, his mind only coming back online when he realized how obvious his arousal would be if he didn’t move. Immediately.

Stepping back, Chris waved his hand in front of him. “I’m going to go… tend to this.” He backed toward his open door, realizing his own fatal flaw when Phichit glanced directly below his naval. “The injuries, I mean! Don’t want them to get infected! Not that your hamster is dirty or anything! Okay, bye Phichit!” Turning around to preserve the remaining shreds of his dignity, Chris wanted to smack himself when he heard Phichit’s last comment.

“Like the boxers!” Phichit called, his voice trailing off as Chris fled.

Throwing himself on his bed, Chris grabbed his phone, desperately texting his best friend to absolve his embarrassment. He threw his phone across the room in flustered frustration when Victor’s only response was “prove the words right!”

The third time Chris was invaded by a curious hamster, he was even less dressed than he had been during the underwear incident. Humming to himself over the sound of the falling water, Chris scrubbed shampoo into his hair and mentally reviewed his schedule for the day. Opening a new branch of his business in a new town was not for the lazy and Chris had stacked his day with projects, all with very strict, self-inflicted deadlines.

Lost in his own thoughts, he did not see the little ball of pale tan fur crawling up his shower curtain. Neither did he see the same ball of fur take a seat happily on the edge of his shower corner, training its dark eyes in Chris’s very naked direction.

Scrubbing the soap off of his face Chris shook his head before stretching his neck. Scrapping noises at the top of the shower caught his attention. His ear-splitting scream shocked both himself and his hamster intruder as Chris landed on his butt and the hamster tumbled forward over the curtain rod. Scrambling across the slippery tile, Chris flopped onto his stomach as he caught the hamster in his outstretched hands.

Teeny eyes blinked at him from beneath wet fur, the tiny body shivering in fear. Going gooey in his heart, Chris ignored the stab of pain in his side and sat away from the water stream to cuddle the hamster to his chest. “You’re okay little guy,” Chris cooed, running a gentle finger over the hamster’s head. “Let’s get you dried off, okay?”

Protecting the hamster from the water, Chris covered him with one hand while turning the nozzle with the other. Carefully, he nudged the shower curtain open, stepping onto his bathmat and reaching for his closest hand towel on the warming rack. Continuing to coo reassuring words, Chris snuggled the wet hamster into his new towel nest and used his thumbs to stroke the warm fabric over his body. He couldn’t help the smile teasing at the corners of his lips when the hamster closed his eyes and sighed.

“Better, little buddy?” Chris asked, setting the hamster in his towel ball on the sink. Keeping one eye trained on him, Chris toweled away his own wetness and slid on his undergarments. “I have to brush my teeth now,” he informed the hamster, smiling when the hamster warily eyed the faucet. “Don’t fall in and get wet again.”

Chris found himself narrating every step of his morning routine, carrying the happy hamster in his towel through the bathroom and into his room when he needed to finish getting dressed. He laughed when Princess came to inspect the towel on the bed, nearly toppling over in amusement with how terrified his cat looked of the tiny fluff ball. “Don’t show them your weaknesses, girl,” Chris teased, gathering his cat into his arms to give her kisses across her head. She pulled her face back in protest, making Chris laugh louder.

When he released her onto the floor, Chris raised an eyebrow at the squeaking noises coming from his bed. Looking over at the hamster, Chris saw his little head bobbing and scooped him up again. “Do you need kisses too?” Gently, Chris pressed several tiny pecks to the little head poking out from the towel.

_I’m losing my mind_ , he thought jovially, not particularly caring if that was the case. The little guy may have tried to scare him into a watery grave, but Chris had grown quite fond of him over their morning of bonding. _Definitely crazy_ , he scolded himself playfully, gathering his briefcase and his hamster friend before heading out of his apartment.

Crossing the hallway, Chris knocked on Phichit’s door and waited with his new friend still cuddled in his towel and cozied in the crook of his elbow. He jumped when the door was flung open to reveal Phichit in all his multi-colored glory.

“What in the world-” Chris started. His eyes scanned over the sparkly jacket covering Phichit’s torso and his eyebrows arched at the top hat perched on Phichit’s head. So many questions tumbled through his brain that none of them could find their way out of his mouth.

“Mercutio!” Phichit sighed with an air of relief. “What happened to you?” Reaching out to take the hamster from Chris’s arm, Phichit didn’t think he was imaging the way Chris seemed to hesitate to let him go.

“Apparently, he wanted to see me naked and wet.” Blanching at his own poor taste in humor, Chris blushed when Phichit did. “He snuck into my bathroom and tumbled into my shower. I caught him though and he’s all dry now.” The way Phichit was looking at his hamster, with a look that would work astoundingly well on a misbehaving toddler, made Chris’s heart do a funny little dance in his chest.

“You little rascal!” Phichit was not going to admit he was jealous of his hamster, but he was definitely jealous of his hamster. “I’m so sorry he bothered you, he hates circus day so I’m sure he was just looking for somewhere to hide.”

There was a lot to unpack in that sentence and Chris didn’t exactly know where to start. “It’s fine. We actually… well we bonded. I think he’s my favorite of the invasive trio. Don’t tell the others I said that, they might get jealous.” _What the hell are the words coming out of my mouth_ , Chris screamed into his own head. Trying to cover up his own weirdness, Chris waved a hand at Phichit’s ensemble. “What’s… what’s circus day?” And did he really want to know was the unsaid and implied part of Chris’s inquiry.

_I’m in love_ , Phichit thought hopelessly. Mercutio squeaked from his hand as if he had heard his dad’s thoughts making Phichit flush red. “Oh… um… well… me and the babies, we’re sort of Instagram famous. Happy Hamster Dad, that’s me.” Normally Phichit felt completely confident talking about his source of income with anyone who would listen. He was also in grad school and already held three bachelor’s degrees, but sponsors and supporters on Instagram and YouTube were currently the gigs paying his bills.

Standing in his doorway wearing a rainbow-colored sequined jacket while talking to the outrageously-hot-in-his-business suit neighbor made Phichit feel slightly on the wrong side of ridiculous.

“Cool… Instagram… cool.” In truth, Chris had purposely avoided social media after an unfortunate Facebook disaster when an idiotic college friend had tagged him in some pictures that were better left unshared with the world. Since then he had ignored the existence of online social interaction.

Noting the way Phichit seemed to deflate with his words, Chris instinctively reached out to brush his fingers lightly over the brim of Phichit’s top hat. “I actually do think that’s cool,” any time his mouth wanted to stop saying the word _cool_ would be great. “I mean, I can see why people would love you.”

The words were out before he could stop them. Clearing his throat, Chris grabbed his briefcase and barely missed hitting his head on the doorframe. “Alright, well, gotta go, lots of meetings. See you!”

Once again Chris found himself fleeing from Phichit’s doorway wondering if he was ever going to figure out a way to act normal around his ridiculously cute hamster dad of a neighbor.

Three days passed before Chris finally gave in and downloaded the Instagram app onto his phone.

He had arrived home to discover Princess perched on the highest point of her cat tower, surrounded on the lower levels by all three of Phichit’s hamsters. Whether they were trying to befriend her or kidnap her for some type of ritual sacrifice was undetermined, but Chris snapped a picture before plodding across the hallway to knock on Phichit’s door.

When Phichit opened it, looking more stressed than Chris had ever seen him, Chris had simply grabbed his wrist and dragged him across the hall to show him the showdown occurring on his cat’s favorite resting place.

That had also been the moment when he had discovered how irresistibly adorable Phichit’s hysterical laughter truly was.

Several more pictures were taken before Phichit had finally collected his furbabies already talking about hashtags and filters on his way out of Chris’s home.

Once he was alone, Chris had rescued Princess from her spot. The look she had given him was full of judgmental cattitude and Chris had rubbed her face with his own and thanked her for not eating their fluffy friends until she finally gave in and gifted him a quick lick to his cheek.

Lying in his bed, Chris’s thumb hovered over the download button in his app store. Taking a deep breath, he clicked it before he could debate the decision any longer and watched anxiously as the bar quickly filled. He picked a user name and a password he would probably forget and immediately skipped all of the setup steps in order to type Phichit’s user name into the search bar.

Hours later when Chris finally fell asleep, he dreamed of Phichit’s sunny voice and tiny hamsters in ridiculous costumes.

Sometime around the second month of sharing a building with Phichit, Chris began to leave crackers on his counter whenever he left for work. Due to his (completely not obsessive) Instagram viewing, Chris had discovered the type of crackers Phichit’s hamsters preferred. Leaving them on the (not specially bought for this exact reason) tiny hamster decorated plate he had purchased, Chris was always happy to come home to see the offered snacks missing.

After a particularly grueling day of tackling the supposedly high-tech, yet utterly dysfunctional, Wi-Fi system going into his office space, Chris opened his door to discover Mercutio laying in the middle of the plate, happily curled around a cracker and munching away. Princess sat on the counter looking mildly interested in the snacking and Chris felt the smile threaten to break through his grumpy demeanor. Scooping Mercutio up, Chris kissed his tiny head and then leaned to kiss Princess as well.

A knock had Chris sighing with the anticipation of more human contact. Cradling Mercutio carefully against his chest, Chris covered the small distance and opened the door.

“Hey, neighbor,” Phichit greeted, grinning brightly. The other two hamsters were riding on his shoulders and in his hands was a plate of what appeared to be hamster-shaped cookies. Looking down at Mercutio, Phichit’s mouth dropped open. “Is this where you’ve been getting all those crackers?” Suspicion tickled the back of Phichit’s mind as Chris refused to look at him.

Glancing over Chris’s shoulder, Phichit spied the white and blue plate painted with tiny hamster faces. Two more crackers sat on the plate and before he could stop them, Goose and Chewbacca were scrambling down his arms and up the side of the counter with practiced ease. “Are you…”

“Leaving crackers out for your hamsters?” Chris figured that admitting his foolishness was better than letting Phichit continue to gape at him. “Guilty as charged.”

“How’d you know those are their favorites?” Phichit’s smile turned delighted when Chris looked at the ceiling. “Oh… My… God… you looked at my Instagram!” _I hope he didn’t explore my YouTube_ , Phichit thought nervously, remembering just how many times he had mentioned his hot neighbor in his recent videos. There was still something thrilling about knowing that Chris had cared enough to check out his IG though.

“It’s just so cute,” Chris murmured, giving up on his dignity and waving Phichit inside. Hoping to change the subject Chris pointed at the cookies. “Are those for me?” He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but the way Phichit began to fidget made it impossible.

“Yeah, I wanted to… thank you for being such a good neighbor. My little guys really like you… and you know… I… guess I do too.” The admission was nothing like the declaration Phichit had practiced in his mirror for two hours that afternoon. He had wanted to tell Chris that no man had ever been so understanding or sweet about his hamsters, especially when they were determined to infiltrate Chris’s personal space at any time. He wanted to tell Chris how gorgeous Phichit found him and maybe ask him out on a real date.

Instead Phichit found himself raising his plate of cookies higher, angling them towards Chris’s face and embarrassingly saying, “Sweets for someone sweet. Get it?”

Phichit was officially the cutest, quirkiest and most appealingly odd man Chris had ever met. Accepting the plate of cookies, Chris set them on the table and then pulled Phichit into a hug. Feeling Phichit’s arms wrap around his waist, Chris smiled so hard his cheeks hurt.

“How about I make some tea and we eat them together?” Loosening his hold on Phichit, Chris leaned back until they could look at each other. “And maybe we could talk about where we could go on our first date?” Hope was too small of a word to encompass all of the feelings currently swelling in Chris’s chest.

Whooping internally, Phichit squeezed Chris’s waist and eagerly nodded. “Sounds like the perfect plan to me!” Folding himself into Chris’s arms for one more hug, Phichit peeked over Chris’s shoulder and winked at his watching hamsters.

Long after the sun had set and Phichit had sleepily returned to his apartment with his hamsters in tow, Chris tucked himself under his covers and settled into his new favorite pre-bed activity.

Opening the Instagram app, Chris clicked on Phichit’s profile and smiled at the new video posted that night. Pressing play, Chris was shocked at what he saw.

On the screen, Phichit was sitting on his couch looking as sleepy as he did when he had left, but his smile was as brilliant as always as he waved his hand at his followers.

“So, you know how some of you guys have pointed out that my hamsters are all named after fictional wingmen? Well, turns out they are _appropriately_ named… because tonight they helped me land a date with my hot neighbor. So extra treats for all my babies, because I am one _really_ happy hamster daddy tonight!” Phichit blew a kiss at the camera as the video ended.

Stunned, Chris flicked up to look at Phichit’s hashtags. Along with the normal ones, Phichit had also added “#fluffywingen’ and ‘#somelikeitfluffy’.

Underneath Phichit’s hashtags, Chris’s eyes bugged out at the number of comments referencing “that hot guy he’s always talking about on YouTube.”

Knowing that he was in for another night of exploration through Phichit’s social media, Chris quickly found the YouTube app and plugged in Phichit’s name.

At nearly five hundred videos, Chris was happy to find he would have enough adorable Phichit content to keep him company until their first date on Friday. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like YOI please consider checking out any of my other [126 YOI stories!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/works?fandom_id=11444638)
> 
> If you are a Phichitmetti fan specifically, please consider checking out these stories: 
> 
> [Swing My Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673086) \- a modern day office AU in which Phichit's desire to date Chris causes some hilarious confusion for Yuuri 
> 
> [Where We Were Meant to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274555/chapters/38057471) \- canon universe slow burn of how Phichit and Chris finally find their way to each other 
> 
> [Of Knots and Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603688/chapters/28709112) \- a Tangled AU 
> 
> I'm still active on Tumblr and Twitter if you want to find me!   
> [n3rdlif343va tumblr](https://n3rdlif343va.tumblr.com)  
> [NeRdLife4Eva Twitter](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)


End file.
